Fate And The Great Beyond
by aurorabeamsylveon
Summary: Fate crashes from a portal from Battle Block. And realized that he is in a unknown universe. And then finds himself doing adventures a the time. But will he reunite with his 2 dearest friends to him: Blaze and Eustace?
1. 1

Chapter 1- My Terrible Situation

First thing what happened was when Fate fell flat on his face.

"Oooooow..." he groans." How in the hell did i- WOAH!!"

Fate looked around, realizing that this was anything BUT BattleBlock Theater. He must have gotten pushed in the portal, cuz.there aint no way in HELL that he isnt suppose to be here.

Okay then, I am now definitely AWAY from BattleBlock!!!!* he thinks to himself.* What am I gonna do?!?!*

Fate has always been a nervous wreck, but at this moment, he just aint care! He knew he had to return home to Battle Block or Eustace will get worried sick about him-

Oh no! EUSTACE!!!!! He was gone from him! The Cat Gaurd he known most of his life is gone! The one who cared for Fate since his mom disappearance and gave him the name ' Fate' was GONE!!!!!

"Who else would be missing from my pathetic life, Blaze?" Fate says.

...He spoke too soon.

"Blaze? Blaze?! OMFG BLAZE?!?!?!"

Yep. His dearest friend, Blaze, was gone too. Which made him scream like a pot releasing air for tea.(Yeah, that sounds pretty loud for a kid his age, and he was only 11)

Man, all he feel right now is alone. Alone and sad. Now he knows how it feels to be alone again. Perfect. Just the thing he needs! In a unknown world he needs to be in.

Speaking of unknown world, where is he? It was very hot out, with trees of green and berries! And humans playing around. He aint seen nothing like it back at Battle Block Theater. He can't believe how stupid he looked. Until he heard a voice-

"Er... Who are u?"

 **Fate is one of MY characters. So please no copyright plays.**


	2. 2

Chapter 2- Mark And Diasuke

Fate never nknew what humans have for common sense in their selfish minds: until now.

One of the humans had grey hair and green eyes that matched seaweed. He was wearing a blue shirt under a gray sports jacket and khakis. All perfectly neat and tidy. With gray sneakers. In his hands was a newspaper.

The guy besides him looked like his opposite. He had red messy hairhair with magenta eyes. He wore pretty much baggy clothing.Which was a baggy turtleneck and cargo shorts. In his hand, he was holding a strange metallic device.

They both looked about the same age as Fate. And they were both giving him a concerned look.

"What is that thing?!" the messy boy says.

"Hey dont be rude!" the cleaner one says.

Fates eyes narrowed at the boys.

"Excuse me!" Fate says. "But im a- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

Fate realized that he wasnt his kitty self anymore. In his place was a 11 year old boy, with goku styled hair and whit tips. Along with a black hoodie and jeans with whit headphones. But even weirder: Ears and Tail.

"No way! This cant be happening. What am I? I need help! Someone h-"

Just then, he was knocked unconscious by the messy red haired boy.

"MARK!! What is your problem?!?!" the neat boy says.

"Come on, Diasuke! He was freaking me out!" Mark says.

Diasuke stares characters. So does Mark.

 **AGAIN, Mark and Diasuke are MY characters.**


	3. 3

Chapter 3- Morningstar

Fate woke up in a king size bed, nothing like the beds they have at BattleBlock, where he had to sleep on a metal bed. And that was VERY uncomfortable.

"Hey, are u alright?" said a voice.

Fate turns his head to see the gray haired boy Diasuke. He was staring at him with mysterious eyes, like he wants to know what he was thinking.

"...Yeah..." Fate answers, with a little cautiousness to his tone

"Dont worry. We wont hurt u. My friend Mark here tazzered u."

"I said i was sorry!" says a nerdy voice.

Fate turns to the left side of the bed to see the red haired boy, Mark. He was pretty scared. Fate couldnt decide on why.

"Its alright." Fate says. "What is this place?"

"Its called a hotel." Diasuke says.

" Yo, want something to eat?" Mark asked.

After seeing food from BattleBlock, he was gonna simply pass. But then he saw things that made his mouth water: Hamburgers, French Fries, Sodas.

He was throwing DOWN. Mark and Diasuke just stared at him in shock.

"Geez, u dont eat that much were u come from, do ya?" Diasuke asked.

Fate shrugged. "The place i come from, the food is TERRIBLE. Well if your a cat."

Mark's eyes raised." Where do u come from?"

"BattleBlock Theater."

Mark's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped.

"BATTLEBLOCK THEATER?!?!?!" Mark yells in amazement.

"Whats that?" Diasuke asked.

Mark looked at Diasuke like he was crazy.

" How do u NOT know where that is?!?!"

Mark then explains the game. And tells what its about.

" I still wonder why, Im a half human." Fate says.

"I looked it up. Your a mei-fwa. A half cat, half human." Diasuke says.

Fate popped some fries in his mouth."Wow. Where am i?"

"This is Universe 7."

Fate was so shocked that he dropped his burger."WHAT?!?!"

"I dont think we had a proper introduction before." Diasuke says."My name is Diasuke Lorenzo. But most people call me Die."

"Im Markus Harrison. But most people call me Mark."

Then the two of them at the sametime:

"Whats your name?"

Fate blinked. Then smiled.

"Im Fate. Fate Morningstar."


	4. 4

Chapter 4- Alyssa

(1 year later...)

Fate was walking from corner block to block to his new apartment. He ran in, and yelled in happiness. Although his house looked like a bunch of bulls ran in to it, he ran into his apartment, where he had his legendary RAYMAN IS AWESOME poster tapped to his room door.

"Okay! Lets get this show on the road!"

But as soon as he went in, he ended up getting a kick in the face. Right into his new couch!

Fate looks up to see who the karate kid was.

It was a women (about 15) with long whit hair and black tips that cover her peridot green eyes. She had on a white t-shirt with a black jacket that was unzipped and ripped jeans. She also had leather boots on like she was gonna stomp people. But she also had Mei-fwa ears (except white tipped with black) and a tail (except black with white tips. She also wore black hoop earings.

If Fate wasnt kicked in the face by her, he would've thought th girl was HECKUVA awesome. But due to that outcome, it didnt really turn out the way he planned it to be like.

"Who are u?" Fate asked.

The girl shrugged."None of your concern. Plus, i cant talk. i was sent here."

"By who?"

"Me."

Fate glared at the girl. " Who are u? At least tell me yor name"

The girl gave him a look and gave him some words he would never expect.

"Im Alyssa. Alyssa Morningstar."


	5. 5

Chapter 5- Unexpected Bonds

Fate had to remember to keep a good distance from Alyssa after that. Fate was also pretty ticked off that he thought she was heckuva awesome. Hey, just about EVERYONE he meets he thinks of them as awesome!

But right now he was sitting in the park. And im not talking about a amusement park or anything. Im talking about parks with trees and flower feilds. He was just thinking about stuff. Like his freinds he made back at Battke Block. And also that Alyssa girl.

Man, who was she?* Fate thinks. * And why does she claim herself to be MY older sister?*

"Cuz I am your older sister, u moron." says a voice.

Fate turns his head to see the Alyssa girl again. She looked like she was standing there the whole time.

"You mind if i sit here?" Alyssa asked.

"...Sure, if u like..." Fate says, cautiously.

Alyssa sat right next to him on the park bench, and stared at the sky.

"Beautiful, aint it?" she asked him.

Fate looked up. He had to admit, it was beautiful. No matter how girly it had to sound.

"Yeah, its pretty." Fate says.

" Wonder what would happen if things stay like this: beutiful and glowing. Like the sky"

" Yeah... I wonder that sometimes..."

Fate looks at the Alyssa girl. She was smiling at the sky.

"Maybe one day, things could stay like this." Alyssa says."Beautiful and glowing."

"Yeah." Fate says." Like our hearts."

"Yeah. Like our hearts."

Alyssa stops looking at the sky and looks down on the floor.

"But..." Alyssa started.

"But what?" Fate asked.

"Some peoples hearts arent glowing or beutiful. There just rotten and cruel."

Fate was pretty sure that the sky start filling in with more clouds after that.

"They only care about one thing, and thats being successful. They only want to make themselves perfect." Alyssa says.

"... You call them people selfish. @#$WHOLES " Fate responded.

Alyssa smiles at him, looking up. "Thanks Fate."

Fate smiles back at her. Feeling proud about the bond they made. The sky must've approved to, cuz Fate could have sworn the clouds was beggining to clear up.


	6. 6

Chapter 6- Sun and Moon

Fate was walking back from the park with Alyssa, until he saw a mansion that almost made both of there jaws drop.

It was made of pure glass, wuth a few white bricks here and there. It was pretty huge, i say almost 15 storys high.

"Woah..." Fate says, amazed.

"Wonder whos mansion is this." Alyssa says." Wanna go knock on the door?"

"Uuuum... Why do I have to do it?"

" Cuz your more vulnerable."

Fate groaned. He was always told by Mark and Diasuke that he seemed to be the type to be over-emotional. Fate would usually call them jerks whenever they made fun of him. But he had to admit it even to himself that he was vulnerable.

Fate ran to the door and did a quick knock. And a little girl answers. And boy, was she precious!!!

Fate would say that she was 10, but she had midnight blue hair with purple eyes. And her clothes was a pure black gothuc dress with pitch black shoes. She also seemed to have a black bow between her kitsune ears and tail. When she smiled, it was like Fate was in another place. Like he could feel the world revolving around him.

"Hello." she says."How can i help you?"

"Umm... my name is Fate." he says."This is my sister Alyssa."

"Hello." Alyssa says.

"Hi!" says the girl."My name is Moon."

Moon? Thats one odd name*Fate thinks.

"You may come in, if u like." Moon says.

As soon as Fate enters, he was greeted by a certain suprise. A kitsune boy.

He looked like the girl except with fire colored hair, and a strange school uniform. His eyes gleam with orange.

"Uuuuuh, Moon?" the boy says. "We have visitors?"

"Oh, yes! This is my brother, Sun."

Suns smile nade Fate feel warm inside. And Fate HAD to smile back.

"Do u have any parents?" Alyssa asked.

"No." Moon says.

"We dont know who are parents is."Sun says.

"Wait, so you guys live at this estate alone?"Fate asked in shock.

"For our whole lives yes." Moon says.

After that, Fate said something that made them feel whole again:

"Want me and Alyssa to stay with u."


	7. 7

Chapter 7- Haunted Abandon School= part 1

(2 months)

"Hey, sis." Fate says, walking downstairs with his best pals, Die and Mark.

"There anything u need before u go to the flower show?"Alyssa asked, looking from her phone.

"No, but i have to admit, i never BEEN to one."

" Its by the old abandon school."

"Wait, THAT school?" Die asked, shuddering.

"No way im going then!" Mark says.

Fate raised an eyebrow. He had never known his friends to be the type to be scared. Matter of fact, FATE was the main coward!

"Cmon, you guys." Fate said, calmly."Whats the big deal, its just a school!"

"Oh, you got that ALL wrong!" Die says." Have u ever heard of Gladstone?"

"Noooo... Why?"

"News have it that Gladstone died in that same school in a fire! Thats also why the school is closed in the first place!" Mark says.

Fate raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess: He haunts the school now?"

"No." they both say.

" Legend has it that Kahuna, the god of afterlife, hasnt came to get him yet to transport him to the spirit world!" Die says

"Pfffft. Guys, there might not be no ghost. Lets get going, sun is about to fall!!" Fate says.


	8. 8

Chapter 7- Haunted Abandon School= part 2

Fate made it ro the old school along with his friends (who was shuddering like crazy).

Fate wonders a bit, too. His freinds at BattleBlock would always tell ghost stories(sometimes even storys that Fate couldnt even really TAKE!!!!)

He wondered if there really are ghost thier. Just like his freinds told him thier would be.

" Hey guys, the school is right around this corner!" Die says, nervously.

"Maybe we should go b-" Mark started to say.

"NO." Fate says." We already have been walking. Theres no turning back. Besides, if there really is a ghost, then i wouldve- AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

Fate was shocked to find a weird guy in goggles that glow in the dark.

" Im sorry about that!" he says.

Well, sorry didnt really cut it. Cuz Die and Mark was already shooken up a bit too much.

" Geez, what are u even doing here?" Fate asked.

" Y-Yeah, man!" Mark yells out.

The took off his glasses to reveal himself to be a 12 year old boy, just like them, with black hair and green eyes and very pointy ears. He was wearing a regular school uniform. His tail switched back and fortg.

" My name is Percy." he explains.

" Im Fate Morningstar. These are my freinds, Mark and Diasuke."Fate explains.

"H-Hey..." Mark says.

"Hello." Diasuke says

"Wanna come with us in the mansion? Judging from what theyve been saying, its spooky!"Fate says

"Yeah, thats the reason why i came in the first place." Percy says. "Some ghost story about this place."

"You can tag along, if you like!" Diasuke says.

"Sure!" Percy says." To be honest, i hate traveling alone!"

"Then lets go then!" Fate says.


End file.
